icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SeddieLynxxx
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SeddieLynxxx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 17:20, June 30, 2010 username if you like Cam the most, then why is your name SeddieLynxxx? Kittygirl7878 11:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I USED to love seddie, because, well, I never really even thought about or considered cam. But then I started to notice the little... cam stuff... like the glances and things they say to eachother and I thought it was cute. But it was mainly fanfics about cam that got me thinking "Okay, this HAS to become canon" XD SeddieLynxxx 15:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Warriors Hi! It's so great to meet someone who loves Warriors as well! I have read all the books at least once, and I am currently waiting for Sign of The Moon from the Library, but I have about 137 people in front of me :( My favourite character is Dovewing, but she is kind of annoying me now, because she needs to admit that she's part of a huge prophecy and get over it ;). I also like Sorreltail, Whitewing, Brightheart, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Mistystar, Jayfeather, Sandstorm, Rosepetal, along with a whole heap of other cool cats. I think Scourge is awesome, because he killed Tigerstar and he got his revenge on Ruby and Socks. Also because he is just so cool and determined and managed to take over the whole Twolegplace pretty much and create BloodClan, even though he died :( I hate: All Dark Forest Cats (except Mapleshade, she's cool :D), Leafpool (But she's cool as an apprentice), Daisy and Berrynose, Spiderleg, Flametail (In Night Whispers), Ivypool (Sometimes), Tigerstar (because he's a wuss and not a proper villian), and a few more :). Another thing about Tigerstar: He's a huge narcissist. He thinks he's sooooooooooo great when he sucks. I think the Erin Hunters screwed up the whole thing when they did the Power Of Three and Omen Of The Stars, because with the whole prophecy thing, they spent 1 series and 3 books just sitting there going "We're in a huge Prophecy. Oh mushrooms!" And so they really need to have something happen soon otherwise they'll be on the sixth book and have to cram it all in which will make things even worse. Also with the whole Hollyleaf thing, that bored me. I hated Sunrise, it was utter rubbish and I wouldn't be surprised if they have lost about a quarter of their fans because of that Series. I love to draw cats as well, but I am really bad so I generally do comics and stuff where I don't need a whole lot of detail. I also love writing, and I could write for hours with a pencil and pad of paper :) I have written 3 Fanfics on fanfiction.net under the username abbstagirl, so if you want you can go and check them out :) Anyway, I have been rambling, so I loved talking to you and hopefully we can talk again soon :) Abbstagirl 22:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Abby :) Due to paperback books not being released until months after the hardbacks (I have a... thing... with hardback books XD) I;ve still not started the fourth series. But I agree with you that Erin Hunter has put WAY too much drama and "Oh! Prophecy! Prophecy!" in the third and fourth series XP I LOVE SCOURGE. He is amazing. My favourite cats are probably Cinderpelt, Cinderheart and Feathertail. Brackenfur is awesome aswell :D I haven't read a warriors book in ages :/ I make warriors videos as well as draw (Which I suck at), on youtube. My username is Lynxstripe if you want to check 'em out- they're very mediocre though :P Sunrise was definitely too angsty. I mean, Hollyleaf went literally PSYCHO! Her and Ashfur are my least favourite characters :P I like evil characters. Without them, it would just be Firestar prancing about with Graystripe being all "Oh, let's go and chase purdy little butterflies!" or something. I don't like Brokenstar or hardcore evil cats, but Hawkfrost was amazing XD I hate Leafpool, too. All of the exciting things get shoved on her. Favouritism, much? SeddieLynxxx 15:13, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I don't have enough money to buy all the books (they are llike 20 dollars each over here) so I just get them from the library and they are in really bad condition. Also, since they only have about 2 copies of each book, when a new one comes out you are going to be waiting a long time :) Yeah, I like Scourge because he started off as this tiny little kitten who nocat liked, and then he became the leader of Twolegplace and gave Ruby and Socks their comeuppance :) Yeah, I like those cats as well because they are loyal and don't do a huge Leafpool :D I am waiting as patiently as possibly for Sign of the Moon, because I have read the Original Series and New Prophecy books about 4 times each while waiting for new books, but on the Warriors Wiki I often just look at the Cliffnotes and stuff to keep up-to-date. When our broadband gets updated and is no longer excruciatingly slow, I'll make sure to have a look at them, I love warriors videos. Yeah, it was a bit out of the blue, like Hollyleaf was just "average" and then she finds out and goes on some rampage and gets killed :D and the whole book pretty much consisted of them trying to find out who their real parents were and then being all depressed about it :) Hahaha LOL I reckon. I think they should make Jayfeather evil or something, to add a real twist in the plot and the only reason he's asking Ivypaw to go there all the time is so he can keep up to date with his friends in the Dark Forest :D The Erins made Firestar too perfect I think and he can't just worry about his own Clan, he has to stuff his fat muzzle in to all the other Clans' business too. I totally agree. Like, she's still a large part in the current books, I sort of wish that she would just die already so we can forget about her. I am hoping the books improve soon, but the fifth series in back with the ancient Clans, so hopefully that will be better :) Abbstagirl 23:05, April 16, 2011 (UTC)Abby :)